bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramanox
Ramanox is a Ko-Matoran who played a significant role in the circumstances concerning Tamaru's Death . Biography Pre-History Little is known about Ramanox's past he was found wandering into Ta-Wahi, bruised, battered, clutching 2 swords and a dagger. Ramanox was soon found to be a skilled fighter (for a matoran) and quickly rose up the ranks of the Ta-Koro guard (despite being a Ko-Matoran), however he wasn't as strong as many other Matoran and lacked a good a defense however he was found to be quite stealthy. Thus Jaller assigned him a secret missions; unfortunately on one of these missions was caught by some Skakdi. Later after escaping he felt that he was too much of a failure to return home thus Ramanox wanders Mata-Nui restless for a chance to redeem himself. Kini-Nui Ramanox first came to Kini-Nui believing that it was here that he'd find redemption, upon arriving he met Merror. The two of them began talking, first about why they came to Kini-Nui and later why they believed the Toa Mata failed. Ramanox claiming that it was because more Matoran did not fight and Merror claiming that Matoran played their part. However they were soon interupted by two Skakdi who were immediately attacked by a Muaka. With the assistance of Merror and the others, they took freed the Muaka from Makuta's control, unfortunately soon JL arrived, bringing with him a swarm of Nui-Rama. The battle against the Nui-Rama separated Ramanox from the rest of the group, while Ramanox bravely fended off against the Rama, Ramanox was unable to save the two Skakdi. A saddened Ramanox then made his way towards Le-Koro, where he would speak with Turaga Matau. Redemption Tamaru Guidance Macku Assaination Nokama Restoring Unity Facing Echelon and Vidar Appearance and Tools Ability and Traits Ramanox is reckless and carefree he feels that dwelling on the past won't fix his mistake and that he must actively shape his destiny. Still when on a mission (especially when it requires stealth) his entire personality swells up and he becomes as cold, quiet and dark as his dagger. Much more like a normal Ko-Matoran.. Relationships Friends and Allies *Merror *Skyra *Pirok *Proditor *JL *Jaller *Ta-Koro Guard Enemies *Makuta *Vidar *Echelon Quotes "Thank you wise one. During my travels I have learned a great many things, but recently one thing stood out to me, Unity. Everyone seems to believe that Duty or Destiny is the hardest virtue. Then the two argue about which one is right. This bickering seems too prove that Unity is the hardest virtue. I see Toa on the same side argue with one another even the lives of many depend on their mission. The land seems to have been swept with chaos, the overall lack of Unity. How can we possible hope to defeat Makuta with this severe lack of Unity. However there seems to be one thing in common with all those who had trouble with Unity but overcame their problems they had time and guidance. For the Toa Mata the guidance came from Gali and Pohatu, while the Matoran receive their guidance from the Turaga and leaders like Jaller and Takua. Many Toa these days seem to have time, but few seem to have guidance." - Ramanox to Turaga Nokama "Then it seems I was right, you are afraid of death, you'd rather forsake doing the right thing as opposed to dying. I suggest you take a look over your life. After all you claim to fight evil, but are willing to become evil in order to do it. So who is a greater evil, Makuta, or you the hypocrite who is willing to do what Makuta does in order to dispose of him? Have you not become your enemy?" - Ramanox to Keinju "Tamaru, I know you don't enjoy being crowded, but you were once a hero. Isn't it time you helped new heroes come about. We can take up your legacy, the fight with Makuta isn't over anyone can help. So now we need your help, your knowledge. You faced his minions once, now let us face him. Only with your help can we do that. Weren't you once prepared to die for your belief that anyone could help in the fight against Makuta." - Ramanox to Tamaru Trivia *Ramanox was the first character created by Toa Onarax for the RPG Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Ko-Matoran